1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a monitor, and more particularly, to a monitor having an improved structure of a link to accommodate a part of a cable and a terminal assembly connected to the cable.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional monitor 201 comprises a main body 210 displaying a picture; a base 220 supporting the main body 210; a link 230 provided between the main body 210 and the base 220; a monitor hinge 240 interposed between the main body 210 and the link 230, and pivotally supporting the main body 210 relative to the base 220; and a base hinge 250 interposed between the base 220 and the link 230, and pivotally supporting the base 220 relative to the link 230. To a back region of the base 220 are connected a data cable 265 having a connector 265a and a wire 265b and through which an external signal is transmitted, and a power cable 266 provided adjacent to the data cable 265 and through which external power is supplied to the monitor 201. Further, in the base 220 is provided a connection terminal 271 provided corresponding to the data cable 265 and connected with the data cable 265.
Here, the connection terminal 271 is connected with the data cable 265 through the connector 265a provided in the end of the data cable 265, thereby receiving the external signal such as a video signal, an audio signal, etc.
Thus, the conventional monitor 201 displays a picture with a sound by receiving the external signal through the connection terminal 271 connected with the data cable 265.
However, the conventional monitor 201 has a structure that the connector 265a of the data cable 265 is exposed externally when the data cable 265 is connected, so that an outer appearance of the monitor 201 is deteriorated. Further, when the monitor 201 is seated on a horizontal surface, the connector 265a makes the monitor 201 occupy a relatively large space.